Clash for Hyrule
by I'mNoOneSpecial
Summary: Ganondorf wants to invade Hyrule (once again) with a horde of monsters. And so Hyrule is plunged into another war. But this war is in the style of Clash Royale!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone, this is I'mNoOneSpecial speaking/writing.**

 **This is my first entry (but not idea) of a LOZ crossover story. I got this idea when I was watching some Clash Royale vids. on youtube. That was not too long ago, and I was (still am) working on my 'pure' LOZ stories "The Queen's Most Precious Treasure" and "Raising Link."**

 **And this is what came out. IT's more or less a mixture of COC and Clash Royale, but instead of the COC-CR troops, we'll have characters from the LOZ universe as well as units from LOZ Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Once I learn cartooning you'll see this on deviantart.**

 **Once I learn how to animate you'll see this on youtube. (I'm willing do to make a joint project, eg. me=scriptwriter/director, you=cartoonist/animator.)**

 **Oh, and so that you imagine the characters correctly: they all look Wind Wakerish (as does the whole world, just in 3D). Like in the cartoon cutscenes of Hyrule Warrior Legends. Here are a few examples (Sorry, I would have posted the links but FFN doesn't allow that.)**

 **zelda . gamepedia File : HWL _ Tetra _ and _ Link _ Cutscene . jpg**

 **zelda . gamepedia File : HWL _** **Linkle _ and _ Twili _ Midna_**

 **Or just google for "Hyrule Warriors cartoon scenes."**

* * *

Once upon a time... the king of Hyrule was sitting in his study. Sitting at his table, with quill in hand, he signed papers, wrote decrees, crafted laws... the kind of things every king did.

After a while, he put the feather down, stretched his big, burly frame and got up. Deciding to take a short walk, he left his office.

As he walked down the hallway, nodding acknowledgingly to a bowing guard, he passed a small window. He briefly looked out of it, and continued his leisurely walk.

The next instance he rushed back!

He looked out again and his mouth fell open.

There... on the horizon... was an army approaching...

* * *

The warlord Ganondorf stood on a low hill, watching with a pleased (and evil) grin as his bublins marched and as his moblins dragged and pushed his three siege towers.

Soon they would be in position...

* * *

While his royal subjects rushed out of their houses and towards the castle the king of Hyrule and several of his soldiers ran to the town wall.

He quickly entered the gatehouse and soon reappeared on top of it.

With a grim face he stared at the monster horde, and more so at the three siege towers they were moving into position.

Two were a mess of clumsily nailed-together beams and boards, but the third was a dark, grim pillar of black iron.

The other two the monster had positioned before the two guard towers at the corners of the town wall. The dark, dreary one they had placed straight before the gatehouse the king of Hyrule stood on.

A short moment later, the master of the monster horde stepped into view. Ganondorf stood tall, his armor almost as dark as the iron tower he stood on. With a smug, arrogant grin he looked across; challenging, taunting the king of Hyrule, who glared back in defiance.

Then the dark warlord held out his pointer and middle fingers in a V and gestured with them at his eyes, as though to poke them. Then he repeated the motion, this time as though to poke at the (way too faraway) king of Hyrule's eyes.

All the while, the arrogant smirk never left his face.

The king of Hyrule did not take long to answer the dark warlord in a dignified manner expected of a king!

He put his right pointing finger below his right eye and pulled down to expose the red flesh. At the same time he stuck out his tongue.

The dark warlord Ganondorf blinked, dumbfounded. So did his army of monsters.

The next moment the furious warlord pulled out his sword and, swung it forward and screamed!

With that, the Clash for Hyrule was on!

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**

 **PS: And if you find any clerical and/or grammatical errors; LET ME KNOW! SERIOUSLY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Round 1

**Hi everyone; it's been so long since I last posted something I felt I just had to post something, anything again!**

 **But unfortunately, I'm still stuck at writing "The Queen's Treasure" and "Raising Link," so I posted this instead: the next chapter of "Clash for Hyrule."**

* * *

Right in the middle of the field, straight across it, exactly half the distance between the castlewalls and the siegetowers flowed a small river, and that small river could be crossed over two small, but sturdy bridges. Only the goddesses knew why, but neither bridge was built directly in front of the gatehouse. Instead, they were built before the two guardtowers.

Only Ganondorf knew why, but the dark warlord had ordered his siegetower to be situated in front of neither bridge. Instead, it was those two poor messes of boards-and-beams that could pass for siegetowers that stood directly before the two bridges. Among Ganondorf's horde, only those that were somewhat smart had wondered about this, but only those that could truly be considered smart had not voiced their concerns.

Ganondorf was not necessarily the kindest employer…

Be that as it may; to start his invasion, Ganondorf ordered three moblins, each armed with a crude spear, to cross the west bridge and attack the western guard tower. The three porcine creatures wondered why he sent only three of them and not the entire army, but then they realized the two bridges were rather small and just wide enough for one big person. Yelling as they ran, spearpoints straight forward, they ran towards the bridge.

The king of Hyrule watched as the three monsters ran over the bridge. The hyrulean soldier on top of the western tower, meanwhile, took up his bow and shoot arrow after arrow as soon as the three monsters came into range.

Still, the king of Hyrule did nothing but watch…

But just as the three moblins were about to reach the tower, the king of Hyrule swung down his hand and yelled out in command.

Only the goddesses knew why, but the two guardtowers had each a big, sturdy door at their bases. Whatever the case; at the king's command, the western tower's door burst open and three hyrulean soldiers burst out! The first soldier was armed with sword and large shield, and was flanked by two spearmen. Together they rushed the moblins.

The first was swiftly dealt with, already on the verge of death from numerous arrow shoots, and the second, also already wounded from bow and arrow, was soon taken care off as well.

The last moblin, instead of fleeing, or at least backing out of the tower guard's arrow range, took the fight to the hyrulean soldiers. The porkish creature soon fell; the shieldman had blocked all its spear thrusts, and the two spearmen, backed up by the tower guard, took out the brute monster.

Emboldened by their flawless victory, the three soldiers decided on an attack of their own and charged.

On top of the guardhouse, the king of Hyrule frowned, thinking this to be foolish, but still sent one of Hyrule battle mages to back them up.

Across, the river, on top of his black iron tower, the dark warlord Ganondorf frowned as well; Those three moblins had died quite too soon for his liking. He'd thought they would have at least managed to reach the tower, or roughen up one of the hyrulean soldiers maybe…

Ganondorf grumbled annoyed; now he'd have to send another team just to gauge Hyrule's strength…

Barely sparing them a thought, the dark warlord ordered three bublins to intercept the four advancing hyrulean soldiers on the bridge.

While the bigger, chubbier bublin took on the three soldiers with his crude, but large battleaxe, the two normal-sized bublins behind him backed him up by shooting burning arrows. Just like the battlemage backed up the three hyrulean soldiers by throwing fireballs.

So ended round one of the clash for Hyrule.

* * *

 **So far, this didn't turn out quite as good as I had hoped... then again the good parts are still to come. Hopefully then it will get better.**

 **Either way; please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**


	3. Chapter 3: Round 2

**Here's the next chapter-**

 **If anyone cares…**

* * *

Some time (and several moblins and bublins) later, Ganondorf decided to change tact. Of all the monsters he had sent, not one had managed to reach either of the two guardtowers…

Well… strictly speaking they HAD, but that was mostly because the king of Hyrule had allowed them to come close enough so that the archers on top of the towers could back up their allies below.

Ganondorf had lost a good number of his moblins and bublins, to be honest, that bothered him little, if at all; he had many more. What really annoyed him was that even though he had sent so many troops, he had seen and learned so little of Hyruke's strength.

Ganondorf gave an impatient growl; it was time to send in the REAL troops!

…

As soon as he had forced his opponent to the ground, the Hyrulean captain delivered the coup de grace. Pulling his sword free, he raised it like a knight in shining armor and cried out in victory. Then he turned to his men, three hyrulean soldiers wearing the chainmail of Hyrule's regulars.

Raising another battlecry, he led his men towards the western bridge-

When of a sudden he froze!

Literally!

Encased in ice, he stood stock-still like a statue, while his men were stuck to the ground, unable to take one step, their feet frozen to the icy ground.

The next moment a fireball landed among their midst and exploded.

…

The king of Hyrule looked aghast when out of nowhere an explosion took out four of his soldiers. A short moment later another explosion took out another three soldiers. And a third took out another five!

The king oh Hyrule wildly searched the ground but he saw nothing or no one who could have caused these explosions.

Until something in the air caught his attention. Or rather… two someones!

Lowering his gaze he found a smug grin on Ganondorf's face.

…

Up in the air, well out of spear reach flew Ganondorf's twin grandmothers, the two Gerudo witches Koume and Kotake on their brooms.

Cackling their trademark annoying laughter they proceeded to blow up another squad of Hyrulean soldiers.

First Koume/Kotake would throw down a frostball to freeze the poor unluckies so that they couldn't run, and then Koume/Kotake would follow with an exploding fireball.

And boy were they havinga blast!

They blew up another three or four soldiers and cackled in evil delight.

Koume raised her hand for a high-five and Kotake was about to give it-

And then a comet flew past and Koume's empty broom was twirling in the air and Kotake blinked dumbfounded.

It took her a few moments to come out of her daze and by then she noticed that something was shining at her.

She turned her head to see.

Everything went white.

And the next moment her broom clattered to the ground just after Koume's.

…

Ganondorf was hunched forward, perplexed at what had just happened.

Things had been going so great!

His grannies had been blowing up squads of Hyrulean soldiers left and right… His moblins and bublins took care of the disarrayed and panicked rest… the other monsters had been hacking at the doors of the guard towers…

And then there was a flash of light and his dear Granny Koume was gone!

And then another and poor Granny Kotake was out of sight as well!

Suddenly something down on Hyrule's side of the flied caught his attention!

A small, but bright, ball of light!

That ball grew bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter-

And then it explodedinto a great beam of light that shot straight across the field!

At first Ganondorf was perplexed by what he had just seen.

But then he realized that once that beam of light had gone, so were the moblins who had been hacking at the door of the eastern guard tower!

Another ball of light grew… another beam of light shot across the field… and the next instant all the monsters before the western guard tower were now gone as well!

Ganondorf lent over the edge of his tower to see who or what the cause of all that crazy light was…

Then he saw!

And ground his teeth!

…

Up on top of the gatehouse, while the soldiers down below cheered to high heavens, the king of Hyrule sighed and wearily shook his head.

Down on the battlefield, outside the safety of the town walls, wearing her golden circlet upon her long golden hair, armed with her golden, magical great-bow, encased in her golden battle-armor, stood Hyrule's fairest maiden… …and deadliest markswoman!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

* * *

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **0 = Delete this shit. 10 = Perfect.**


End file.
